How Far He'd Go
by ferriswheel
Summary: Is Kuronue alive? The possibility haunts Youko, and he’ll break every rule to find out. Including Spirit World’s, and Kurama’s. Then there's Hiei, determined to stop him and bring him back. Sort of a sequel to Trial of a Marching Band
1. Pendant Problems

FW: Now… what you've all been waiting for… the sequel to The Trials of a Marching Band! Sort of.

Kuwabara: The horror!

Botan: Not again… (little "you're hot" flying around her head)

FW: I said SORT OF. It's more about Youko trying to find Kuronue, really. It's been in my head for a while, and it really won't go away.

Yusuke: You mean like the "French episode"?

FW: Uh….

FLASHBACK

French Teacher: (waving hands around like she's trying to hypnotize the class) You WILL get a 100 on your French test, or you will be forever cursed! And your lunch will taste funny!

FW: (thinking) If it's cafeteria food, it'll taste funny anyway. (goes right ahead and fails)

PRESENT TIME

FW: Yeah, that was kinda weird… Je deteste le francais! (means "I hate French!" if I got it right. If not, well, I did say I fail.)

Kurama: (enlightening the reader) When she received her score back, Ferris was paranoid for weeks.

FW: ALL my food tasted weird!

Hiei: Hn. You had a cold. Of course it would taste different.

FW: I'm a very spiritual person! But getting back on subject again, even if you DIDN'T read The Trails of a Marching Band, I think you should be able to follow along fine. This is really just building off an idea that was introduced. Sorry, little/no band "fun" this time. All eyes on Youko and Kuronue!

Youko: (burning bugs)

FW: Hey, stop that!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: Is Kuronue alive? The possibility haunts Youko, and he'll break every rule to find out. Including Spirit World's, and Kurama's. Sort of a sequel to The Trials of a Marching Band.

START

"Kurama… Kurama… hello, are you in there?" Yusuke waved his hand in front of his red haired friend, who only stared blankly back in response. "HEY FOX BOY!" He shouted, causing a few people to stare, now yanking on the blood colored hair.

That did the trick. The fox punched him right in the face, purely a reflex, "No one touches the hair." Kurama blinked, clearing his senses in time to see Yusuke rubbing his bleeding nose (from the hit, not, er, anything else people!) and his mouth hanging open in shock. "I'm sorry, Yusuke…."

Beside the famed Spirit Gun wielder, Kuwabara had slumped across their fast-food restaurant booth in not so silent bouts of laughter. The now bleeding teen whacked him off the head to shut him up.

Kurama allowed a smile, but really only a half-hearted one at best. After the band incident, things had gone back to "normal", more or less. Hiei had for the most part disappeared, only showing up every now and then to Kurama; he didn't doubt the others had had no contact with him since Senior Night.

Yusuke's C or better average had dropped almost immediately, now that he only returned to school when Keiko forced him. Surprisingly, Kuwabara had begun to attend regularly, and when his older sister had inquired him about it, he simply said he didn't want to grow up to be a loser like her. True or not, it probably wasn't a good idea to say.

Kurama himself had gone back to his own life with more trouble. He knew things may have happened while he was in his coma-like state, and Youko had handled everything, but he didn't know what. Of course, Botan had filled in what she could, but he knew he was missing an important piece of the puzzle. Youko would stir more often that usual, especially at night. Sometimes violent, and it would take everything the human side had to keep him submerged. More and more often, he was forced to "zone out" to completely focus on keeping the fox at bay.

Which is what had just happened.

Unfortunately, while going over all this, Kurama had, again, zoned out.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were staring at him intently when he came back to reality. "Are you ok?" Kuwabara asked as soon as the green eyes showed signs of recognition.

"Yeah, you've been out of it a lot lately," Yusuke added.

"I'm fine, really," Kurama said, standing to leave. Youko was already surfacing, and Kurama was feeling claustrophobic in his own body. He didn't need his friends to see him like this, to worry.

They watched him go, not convinced. "I hate it when he does this," Yusuke muttered, still looking at the now closed door the fox had walked out of. "Something's up, and he doesn't tell us."

"I know," Kuwabara agreed solemnly. "My awareness is picking up on Youko more and more. Before it was just like a presence I felt when they were mad, but now…."

Yusuke turned to see him better in surprise. "What?"

Kuwabara still didn't look at him, preferring to stare straight ahead. "His energy's always flaring when I sense him now. Before, he didn't care until his own life was at stake, then he leant Kurama his power."

Yusuke tried to make sense of this. "So… Youko's just feeding Kurama energy now?"

"No. It's all staying with Youko. Kurama's not getting anything-"

"But nauseous," Yusuke finished, starting to understand. "And let me guess, this all started after the band thing."

Kuwabara nodded.

Yusuke took a long sip of his drink. "We need to find Hiei."

Kurama headed back to his own house, in something of a daze. He knew walking out like that would only make his friends worry more, but for the time being, that was the least of his concerns. On the top of his list, was the small group of demons trailing him.

He'd picked up on them shortly after he'd left Yusuke and Kuwabara, and as of yet, had done nothing. They weren't much of a threat, and he was sure the other two could handle their own cluster easily if any were following them as well.

"Maybe this is what I need," Kurama thought, still not showing any signs he knew they were there, "a chance to let Youko out, just for a minute. Maybe he'll be satisfied with some bloodshed every now and then."

Normally it would be a fatal mistake to get distracted, and one of the demons tried to take advantage of his momentary carelessness. A blue, winged lizard aimed a short sword at his unguarded back, but Kurama's reflexes, always quicker, sent him nimbly jumping out of the way.

"ROSEWHIP!" Three dead, four more. Now facing them, he could see this was an organized attack. They were all identical to the first, meaning they must have some kind of connection. Whoever sent them had an idea in mind: to kill either all the detectives, or just him. He'd have to remember to ask Yusuke later if they were attacked as well.

A searing pain to his chest caused Kurama to gasp and drop to his knees in pain. Did one of them attack…? No, he would have seen, and none of them had moved from their formation.

He tried to stand, but never managed, he was in far too much pain. Dizzy, he watched the demons glance at each other in confusion, before forgetting any technique they may have had and rush him. They were anxious to kill their prey, and said prey couldn't stop them.

Luckily he had allies who could.

They were all slain before one of their attacks could reach him. Weapons clattered noisily to the ground, as did their heads. Kurama managed to lift his head enough to see whoever had saved him.

Hiei glared down at him, jagan unleashed and staring just as coldly. He roughly yanked the redhead to his feet, yelling "What's wrong with you? Letting your guard down." He watched in barely hid surprise as his friend yelped at being moved and slid to the ground again.

He looked him over quickly, looking for any kind of injury that would cause the fox such pain. No blood, no scratches, no cuts, nothing at all.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked more gently, reaching down to carry him back to his house.

"Don't." Kurama choked out, knowing his intentions. He didn't want to be moved. Not yet.

Understanding, Hiei sat against a tree, waiting for his friend to regain his strength.

They waited for what felt like hours, before the pain faded completely, and Kurama had no proof at all of the hurt he'd felt. He stood easily and indicated to Hiei he was fine and going to go home.

Just in case, Hiei followed.

"What happened," Hiei demanded once they had started walking in the house's general direction.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. His right hand came up unconsciously to his chest, as if somehow that would give him the answer. His eyes narrowed as he felt a slight bulge under his shirt.

While Hiei watched in confusion, Kurama slowly pulled the object out from his shirt. Kuronue's pendant, he recognized immediately. Directly over where the searing pain had originated.

"Kuronue's pendant… burned me?"

END CHAPTER 1

FW: So, why would the pendant burn him? Find out next time I feel like writing!

Yusuke: (reading boredly off a badly drawn script) "But how did Kurama get Kuronue's pendant."Oh, that's a question mark. K… "but how did Kurama get Kuronue's pendant?"

FW: (smiles!) I'm glad you asked, Yusuke! In the second movie, that demon guy who copied Kuronue had it. When Kurama killed him, he took it!

Yusuke: But how did that demon guy get it?

FW: How should I know? Anyway, that's the first chapter. If you want to review, cool! If not, cool! And if you want to flame, that's cool too. I'll take it in stride!


	2. In Control

FW: Band season is over…. Well, not really because our stupid football team is actually decent and won this time, so now we're in the finals. Which is good, but it also means I have to wake up early on Saturday. Darn it!

Yusuke: New flash: no one cares.

FW: Sola cares….

Sola: (on a date with her new boyfriend)

Botan: How cute!

FW: (grumbles)

Youko: Maybe if you shut up every now and then and, God forbid, acted NORMAL, you'd manage to attract someone yourself.

FW: I was NOT complaining about my still-single self!

Youko: (points at ears) Do you really think I won't hear you?

Kurama: Play nice Youko….

Hiei: (chuckling sadistically)

FW: (glances at Tabby-san, attached to her in a hug) Uh… I don't know if I can write like this…. And Demon of Evilness-sama, woo boy, looks like I've got some hype to live up to… hope this chapter is up to its expectations!

Kuwabara: Do I get more of a part in this chapter?

FW: No. In fact, I don't think you'll get any part in this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, and Michael Jackson

START

"Kuronue's pendant… burned me?"

Kurama kept walking, but only out of habit now. Why would the only relic of his partner hurt him? Was it… deliberate? "It couldn't be…" he thought, immediately trying to discard the idea, but unable to.

He turned around to take reassurance from Hiei, one of the only solid parts of his life, and stared. His eyes cast about for any sign of his fiery companion.

Hiei was gone.

&&&&&&

Hiei raced to a location as familiar as the back of his hand. The hand that wasn't always bandaged up, or course, since he couldn't always see the back of it, therefore know it as well.

Not the point.

Said location was Genkai's temple. Yukina was living there, so naturally Hiei visited often, just to check on her. Of course, the ice maiden wasn't usually aware of him looking over her, or the fact that he even came by. He didn't want her getting suspicious.

This time, however, he didn't bother to hide his presence.

"Hiei?" Yukina looked up from tending the garden. She didn't have plant abilities like some demons, but even Kurama would have been proud of her progress.

Hiei stopped running a few feet from her. "Where's the hag?" he demanded.

Yukina looked up at him, confused, before understanding flashed before her matching red eyes. "You mean Genkai? She's meditating, so you might want to wait for her to-"

Hiei was already through the front doors before Yukina could end her sentence.

"Finish," she said softer.

"Genkai," Hiei said, acknowledging the old woman kneeling before the statue at the far end of her shrine.

Nothing.

"Genkai…."

Nothing.

"STUPID OLD CRONE!"

"Hn, nice to see you too, Hiei," Genkai finally stood, turning to face him. She glared into his already narrowed eyes. "To what do I owe this "pleasant" surprise?"

Hiei took a few deep breaths to control his anger. "She won't be able to help if I rip her organs out… she won't be able to help if I rip her organs out..." he thought as he did so. Finally, he got down to business. He pulled the tear gem out from inside his shirt, holding it up. The old woman looked at it once, before returning her gaze to the demon's face. "What would it mean if this burned me?"

All in all, Hiei was proud of his logic. He had gotten his point across, using very similar objects and circumstances, without involving Kurama. He also said the least amount of words possible, always a plus.

Genkai took a while to answer. She turned away, checking the brightness of the nearest candle first. Taking her sweet time. If Hiei hadn't been so intent on the answer, she would have found a sharpened sword tip at her throat. With her back still to him, she said, "Your mother is dead, is she not?"

"Yes."

"You two never had a real relationship?"

"No."

She turned to look at him, accusation written over her face. "Who are you talking for?" She demanded sharply.

Hiei's eyes narrowed further. HE was the one who made demands!

Genkai frowned deeper. She sighed, before turning again and elaborating. "It is difficult for a message to be passed from the deceased to the living. Only a powerful bond of friendship, or hate, would be able to motivate a soul enough to do so. If you never really knew your mother, she wouldn't bother." She turned back to face him. "I'll ask you again. Who are you covering for?"

Hiei glared, before turning on his heel and leaving.

&&&&

Ten o clock pm.

Exhausted from keeping Youko at bay, the human side was fast asleep. Youko still stirred beneath the surface.

He knew he wasn't able to stay in control forever. He was too out of practice. At least, for the time being. Still, now was as good as any time to learn, right? With that logic, Youko slowly, as not to wake his other half, pushed his way to the front of Kurama's mind, where the control buttons of his brain lay.

Unbeknownst to Kurama, his eyes were opening. His fists were clenching. His lips were smirking.

The redhead, piloted by Youko, reached to the bedside table, grabbing Kuronue's cold pendant, quickly fastening it around his neck. He changed into more suitable clothes, and jumped out the window.

The thought of Kuronue, alone, in some dark, damp prison was enough to make the fox growl, but the idea of doing nothing was, and had been, eating him alive ever since he sensed Kuronue's energy.

As a thief, he'd learned not to jump into things without a plan, and to wait for the perfect moment.

The plan: the Eye of Tepurt, an ancient artifact that could locate anyone in all the worlds. Youko remembered well helping to recover it in the last mission, (Trials of a Marching Band, in case anyone's wondering,) and that it was currently in one of Koenma's locks "never to be seen again". Hmph. Yeah right. He'd broken in before, and could again.

As for the perfect moment? It was now. While the other detectives weren't on his radar.

"Kurama? What are you doing out?" Whoops. Looks like he'd overlooked one. Youko stopped in his tracks, and had to work to keep the frost out of his, no, Kurama's green eyes. Apparently he didn't completely manage, as Kuwabara fidgeted under his gaze.

"Midnight stroll," Youko answered coolly.

"But it's 10:30," Kuwabara scratched his head, confused.

The fox rolled his eyes. "It's a figure of speech."

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

"I must be going now," Youko broke it, starting to head off. He was surprised to find an glowing orange sword blocking his path.

Kuwabara's eyes lost all traces of obliviousness, and instead held a sense of steely intensity. "Let Kurama go."

Youko raised an eyebrow. "I AM Kurama, you fool."

To the fox's surprise, Kuwabara laughed a little. "Caught you," he said, "Kurama would never call me that."

Youko sighed, cursing himself for falling into Kuwabara's trap. KUWABARA'S trap. He really hadn't wanted to do things the hard way….

From behind the taller teenager, a tree's branches slowly advanced, until, ignoring Kuwabara's shouts, the limbs wrapped tightly around him. The spirit sword thrashed uselessly, the bark slowly tightening around him, urging him to drop it completely. Finally, he did so.

Smirking, Youko slowly walked towards him. "Let me go!"

"Let me think… no."

"I'm warning you.. OW!" The branches had tightened, starting to crush his ribs.

Youko smirked even more. "Friend" or not, no one was going to get in his way. Besides, he liked to see others squirm. And he didn't plan on really hurting him, or anything.

At least not permanently.

Youko walked right up to him, leaning in so their noses were inches apart. "Who's your daddy?" He asked, evilly.

"Not you!" Flick of wrist, branches tighten.

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Flick of wrist, branches tighten. "You are not-" flick of wrist… "YOU ARE, YOU ARE!"

Satisfied, Youko let the branches ease up enough so he could breathe properly, and created a simple dust of plants that would erase his memory. Best that no one knew who was in control.

Confident in his own cleverness, Youko left him there,dazed against the tree. Surely someone would find him sooner a later.

He had business to attend to.

&&&&

The next morning, Yusuke was minding his own business… to an extent. Ok, so maybe not. He was purposely avoiding Keiko, who wanted to drag, er take him shopping with her. What respectable thug went to the mall anyway?

"Urameshi!"

He turned at the sound of his name, and raised an eyebrow at Kuwabara, with a tree hugging him. "Get me down!"

Yusuke strolled up to him, hands in his pockets. "Hm, Kurama's handiwork huh?" He eyed his best friend nonchalantly. Running his eyes across the tree firmly holding him in place, he couldn't help but shudder. "Do I even want to know what happened?"

Before Kuwabara could retort, Botan was beside them, oar firmly in hand. "Yusuke, Kuwabara! We've got trouble!" She then noticed the taller boy's er, predicament. "Um… do I even want to know what happened?"

&&&&

"There's been a major break in," Koenma said seriously, his tiny hands clasped together on his desk.

Yusuke checked the room one more time. Kuwabara, daydreaming; Botan, listening intently; himself; and Koenma.

No Kurama or Hiei.

Of course, Koenma had demanded they go to the meeting as well, but Botan had shrugged, claiming she couldn't find them.

Right, it's a meeting. Which meant the leader should really be paying attention.

"-Possible. Any questions?" Koenma finished.

"Uh, yeah," Yusuke scratched his head sheepishly. "What the mission again?"

"Are you serious!" Kuwabara exploded. "You should really listen, at least a little!"

"Oh yeah, then YOU tell me what we're doing!"

"…."

"That's what I thought."

"Boys!" Botan yelled, exasperated. "Someone's stolen the Eye of Tepurt. We're to get it back, at all costs."

END CHAPTER 2

FW: Hm, wonder who stole it… not really.

Youko: Only someone as talented as I could pull it off without any suspicion.

FW: I'm sure.

Kuwabara: Ha! I DID have a part!

FW: Yeah. Seemed to fit at the time... And no, Yusuke doesn't know about Youko taking over Kurama yet. Kuwabara has forgotten about that part.

Yusuke: Hey guess what, your friend's possessed! Yeah, that's something you mightremeber for,I'ddon't know... ever!

FW:Yeah well... this is convienent. Andjeez, this did notturn out that well. To be honest, I'vekinda abandoned YYH recently for Naruto. Kakashi is wicked cool!  
Mage: And gay.

FW: He's not gay!

Kurama: (once again stuck with introduction duties) This is Mage, one of FW's friends. Who thinks Kakashi is gay.

Mage: TRANSFORM! (turns into Michael Jackson) I'm Kakashi!

Hiei: (eye is twitching)

FW: HOLY CRAP NO!

Mage: Uh-huh. He's old and gay, and hangs out with little boys.

FW: MY EYES! MY BRAIN! (flees)

Mage: (smiles) FW has left the building. But feel free to review, or not. Or even flame, heh, who really cares? She'll take it in stride!


	3. Joining Forces

FW: (crawls back) Is Mage gone…?

Mage: (long gone)

Hiei: No.

FW: (covers eyes and ears)

Confused Reader: Huh? How's she covering eyes AND ears? What, does she have four arms?

FW: (randomly has four arms to cover all said parts) Hm… when did this happen?

Kurama: I'm getting stupider just watching her….

Kaito: (one time appearance because I despise him) Stupider isn't a word. (disappears)

\Kurama: It's already occurring!

FW: (extra arms slowly fade away) Right, to business affairs. I never have, and never will beg for reviews. It is entirely the readers' choice. But right now, I just want to thank everyone who has. When I finished reading them today, I was just like "Ya know what, I'm going to write the next chapter NOW!" So thanks for the inspiration!

Youko: (glaring at reviewers)

Yusuke: She would have written sooner or later anyway.

Youko: I'd accept the postponement.

FW: Just a thought, but don't most fangirls like it when you glare anyway? (all salesperson like) And the lovely Youko-

Youko: (chokes, even though he wasn't eating)

FW: -glare! Take as many pictures as you like! Speaking of Youko, sillylittlenothing-sama, yeah, that "Who's your daddy" thing was kinda… out there, but I had that in my head before I even wrote the chapter! Don't really know why, but I REALLY wanted to write it!

Sillylittlenothing-sama: (blink blink)

FW: And next, Demon of Evilness-sama, interesting idea about someone else having stolen the Eye of Tepurt… but that would complicate things, and my simple mind can't take it. Great idea though!

Kuwabara: (proud of himself for outsmarting Youko)

Hiei: (snickering at Youko) The cleverest thief….

Youko: Shut up.

FW: And last, but not least, thanks to everyone who defended Kakashi's ungayness! And YYH is a ton cooler, I'll never abandon it!  
Yu Yu gang: (collective gulp)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

START (and a few hours before we left off….)

Youko had stolen the jewel and passed through the barrier by midnight. Less than two hours. He was getting out of practice.

As of now, he was deep in a makai forest, (FW: (kicks herself) How cliche...) leaning against a tree. Which one exactly, he hadn't bothered to find out. As for the priceless artifact, it was clutched firmly in his hand. He looked down at its blood red surface and frowned. To be honest, he had no idea how it worked. Or how to use it.

"Show me where Kurnoue is," he commanded, feeling a little stupid for talking to an inanimate object. Wait, WAS it inanimate, right? Well, regardless, nothing happened. "Tell me where the chimera Kurnoue is," he repeated, a little more urgently. The fox thought he saw something shimmer deep inside the opaque gem, but nothing more.

"SHOW ME WHERE KURONUE IS, DA#N IT!" He screamed loud enough to make Keiko proud. All his efforts were wasted however, as it was to no avail. He growled, letting a little more of his fox side show through the innocent human body. Then he chucked the jewel at a tree.

The possessor smirked at the satisfying BLUNK of it connecting with a tall tree. Such an old artifact would be sturdy enough to handle one throw, he figured. So without concern, he leaned back to sleep himself. Full control was so alien to him, it exhausted him mentally.

Without a care in the world, he let himself drift to sleep. He could always continue his "progress" with the Eye tomorrow.

&&&& (hours later, back in Spirit World….)

"You can't be serious," Botan wailed.

Kuwabara contradicted her immediately. "What's the Eye of Tepurt?"

Yusuke scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Wait a sec… wasn't it the jewel that tells you where someone is?"

Botan immediately changed her expression from horrified to relieved. "Bingo! At least SOMEONE has a memory span greater than my goldfish!" She aimed the last comment at Kuwabara.

"You have a goldfish?" Said detective asked, completely missing the point.

"Well, no, but that's not the point-"

"Aren't we talking about something important?" Yusuke asked, annoyed. When the others turned their attention back to him, he continued. "Why's it such a big deal? I want to know where Keiko is…" he put his index fingers on his temples, mimicking a mind reader. "Oh wait, she's at the mall!" Fingers down. "How could I have gotten by without such an amazing thing-a-ma-jig! Hmm… maybe with a CELL PHONE!"

"You don't understand the extent of this!" Koenma yelled, frustrated. "It's not made to find school friends, remember how much trouble we had finding Sensui? If it weren't for Seaman, we would be in a world full of demons."

Kuwabara looked at him, even more confused now. "But that was a good thing-"

"Yes that was a good thing," Koenma cut him off, impatient. "But it can be used for bad things too. All of you are fairly popular in demon realm. And no, Yusuke, not in an autograph signing way. Whoever has it can track down any of you, no matter where you hide. Or your friends, your family. Or demon world politicians, anyone. It's an assassin's tool."

Botan gave a meek "Oh," and looking worriedly at the boys. As far as she knew, she was pretty unknown, so not in quite as much danger, but the detectives before her, and the two that weren't….

Koenma's gaze softened at her scared expression. "But as long as these two hurry, there shouldn't be a problem," he laughed to lighten the mood. "They averted the apocalypse, finding a rouge thief should be no problem!"

Yusuke mock saluted. "We'll do our best chief!"

Koenma returned to glaring. "You better!"

&&&&

Kurama slowly returned to the world of the living. AKA, he woke up. This "world of the living", however, wasn't exactly his world.

"Was I kidnapped and brought here?" He wondered, the only explanation he could think of. Quickly, he checked himself for any kinds of injuries. None, except for a headache. "Thin air," he reasoned easily. Makai air could take a moment to get used to, especially when normally residing in the human world.

That still didn't explain why he was there in the first place though.

It was then that he felt Youko coming to as well, and it all made sense. "Youko… what… did… you… do," he asked through gritted teeth. Dealing with Yusuke and Kuwabara for so long had taught him to suppress anger and annoyance pretty well. So even the knowledge that his other personality had taken over, and happily skipped off to another universe, dragging him along for the ride, wasn't enough to make him lose it.

Youko laughed a little nervously, knowing full well how dangerous his human half was. "I thought I'd wake up first," he said, using Kurama's mouth to talk.

Losing some of that patience, Kurama pushed him aside. "You will communicate through thoughts, not my physical body."

"I don't think you're the one calling the shots anymore," Youko said forcefully, taking full control. Keeping a struggling human inside, he walked casually, as if there wasn't a war under the surface, toward the tree he'd thrown the jewel at earlier.

Frowning at his inability to find it instantly, the fox crouched and searched for the important object. Green eyes widened in horrified surprise, realizing it was gone. Someone had snatched it.

"What are you looking for?" No answer. "You owe me an answer at the least," Kurama said angrily. Still holding on to his reserve….

"The Eye of Tepurt," Youko muttered, not fully able to believe the jewel was gone.

"Well where is it?" The human asked, fully intending to return it ASAP.

"It would appear someone stole it.

No answer.

"Kurama?" Youko asked. "Maybe he died from shock," he thought sarcastically. "It would make this easier…" he added, somewhat wistfully, forgetting that Kurama could hear his thoughts.

"You managed to lose a sacred treasure?" Kurama asked slowly, the calm before the storm.

"It was STOLEN."

That was the last straw. "Let me process this properly. First, you possessed me, when we both have an agreement where you won't, you steal an artifact from Spirit World, escape to the makai, and then lose the artifact."

"It was STOLEN."

In a pretty good imitation of Youko, Kurama growled, perfectly frustrated.

Youko sighed. Inside their head, Kurama could see his expression change completely. From its usual cocky, I'm-so-much-better-than-you face to a more… lonely one? Youko, lonely, ha! That's what it was though.

"I didn't tell you, but…"

Kurama listened intently as Youko explained Kuronue's possible survival. He didn't interrupt once, and had to work to keep his eyes blank. Even so, he could feel some of the pain filtering through. Kurama may not have known Kuronue personally, his memory belonged entirely to Youko, but he still couldn't bring himself to abandon the bat who'd once been Youko's, maybe even his in a way, best friend.

Finally, Youko ended his speech, and waited for the reaction. Kurama slowly smiled, a small, sad one. "If what you suggest is true, why are we waiting?" Youko's golden eyes widened in surprise. "We'll find that jewel, and if nothing else, discover the truth."

Smirking identically, their spirits combined to fill the body they shared.

Neither Kurama, nor Youko was in control.

They both were.

And both were now responsible for whatever happened next.

END CHAPTER

FW: Holy crap this story is coming out completely different that what I envisioned it.

Botan: Good or bad?  
FW: Dunno. (sweat drop) Whoever reviews can, and probably will anyway, tell me. Not that I'm begging!

Hiei: (leaning against the wall)

FW: Enjoy your bit of rest for now Hiei; next chapter focuses a lot on you.

Kuwabara: I thought this was about Youko and Kurama.

FW: It is, but since Hiei's Kurama's best friend, he's got to be important too, right? And also, Kuronue.

Botan: But won't that spoil whether he's alive or not?

FW: Yeah, but how he's going to be in this is probably not how anyone'll expect! And no, it's not a memory. Anyone to guess, I'll, uh, do something for you. Don't really know what yet, but….

Yusuke: (about to do that little finger gun to the head thing, exasperated)

Kuwabara: (grabs his fist) Idiot! Think for a second!

Yusuke: Oh yeah, spirit gun….

FW: ………So anyway, review if you want, don't if you don't, and flame, it's cool. I'll take it in stride!


	4. Dead or Alive

FW: Well, in response to my little "challenge" for someone to figure out the Kuronue thing, sorry, but no dice! Which means I don't have to be creative and think up of some prize.

Kuwabara: Just an excuse for being lazy.

FW: I won't deny it. Look how far apart my updates are spaced! Thanks for sticking with me anyway though. (sales-pitch smile)

Botan: So… I'm pretty much out of this?

FW: Dunno. If it's convenient. But anyway, reader response time! couchpotatomaster-sama, the band left you behind? Wow, that's bad luck. Sorry… but at least you're a band geek! Band geeks are cool!

Kurama: Did she just say, "Geeks are cool"?

Hiei: Yes. Ignore it for your intellect's sake.

FW: (ignores them) Bara-Minamino-sama, maybe Genkai was a little… evil, but I get the impression she doesn't really like Hiei. Plus, he was lying to her, a big no-no. Just how I interpret things, but so you see what's going on in my humble head-

Yusuke: That's so "humble" she can barely squeeze it through the door.

FW: And another note regarding a review, sorry if this disappoints anyone, but I won't put in a reader to my story just because they ask. Not to sound cocky, but if I did, then I'd have to take anyone who asked, which would swamp my works with Mary-Sues. I MIGHT put a brief cameo of a reader, if they win one of my contests though. (wink wink) Don't you just love loopholes?

Keiko: No!

FW: Um….

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

START

(Before the Spirit World meeting)

Hiei was not stupid. He knew Botan was looking for him, and he was clever enough to deduce that meant a meeting was to be held. Which meant the world might be in danger.

He also knew he didn't care.

The demon easily avoided the ferry girl's search attempts, having decided his own unofficial case was more important. Kurama was missing, and Hiei was determined to find him, and singe him a bit for forcing the effort out of him.

He'd already searched the entire house for any sign of a struggle. Not a drop of blood, nor anything out of place, the doors and windows were all locked, not that a resourceful midget couldn't find his way in. Resourceful really just meaning his sword. He'd have to lay low for a while once Kurama noticed the new window.

Point of all this: it didn't look like Kurama was injured, or even forced to leave.

"Stupid fox, where would you go?" He thought,covering his previously searching jagan. There was only one source better for gathering information Hiei could think of. He smirked, flitting off to Spirit World, counting all the ways he could threaten Koenma into giving him the necessary information.

It was only half an hour after Yusuke and Kuwabara left that Hiei now took their place, standing coolly in front of the ruler's desk.

Koenma didn't usually have to deal with Hiei without the backup of another detective, and finding himself alone in the room with a homicidal demon didn't make him very clearheaded. "Whatever you want!" He yelled after only a minute of uncomfortable silence.

Hiei smirked. "That was fast."

&&&&&&

(Makai)

"Hey, I'm looking for a demon…" Yusuke tried to interrogate an unamused shopkeeper.

"That's not going to help me much, Boy," the unpleasant lump of a demon wheezed behind the black fur covering every inch of his face. As well as the rest of its body. "The only human in this part of the world is your little friend," he added, staring a little too long at Kuwabara.

"Don't get any ideas," Yusuke glared, before lightly adding, "besides, he'd probably taste like cat food."

"I'm not Eikichi!"

The shop owner, clearly annoyed coughed loudly to return the now bickering boys' attention back to him.

"Right, so, um, he's got the Eye of Tepurt-"

"Did you say… the Eye of Tepurt?" His greedy eyes bugged from behind the thick tangles of hair, and Yusuke immediately regretted his word choice.

"Um, actually, no-"

"Yeah, you heard of it?" Kuwabara asked anxiously. To which the other, frustrated, detective stomped on his foot. "OW!"

"Heard of it… of course, m'boy…" the hairy… thing, said a little to fondly. "How about we strike a deal…."

Yusuke shook his head, turning and steering his dumbfounded partner out of the shop with him. "I don't think so," he called back.

"I do," the unnerving voice floated ahead to them, followed by a sharp pain in their necks. Yusuke reached up reflexively, "Blow dart," he muttered numbly, the poison moving impossibly fast through his system.

He was vaguely aware of Kuwabara falling to the ground beside him, never having noticed he himself fell.

"What?" The orange haired teen managed to ask thickly, struggling over the single word.

"Trick of the trade, boy," they both heard as they fell into the beckoning blackness.

&&&&&&&

Hiei growled in frustration. Having watched every security camera station last night to this morning had done nothing. The elusive fox, plain and simply, wasn't on any of them.

Which proved a theory Hiei didn't consciously develop, having not wanted to believe it. Kurama had left by his own will, only the master thief's skill could have evaded every camera so perfectly.

The demon turned to Koenma, whom he'd purposely kept in the dark about the reason for his viewings, prepared to vent his anger on the hapless prince. Koenma, however, spoke first. "I could have told you he's not on the camera."

"You knew?" Hiei asked dangerously. Had this been their mission, to find Kurama?

"Of course I knew!" The toddler said defensively. "How could I not notice one of my treasures missing!"

Quickly realizing they weren't talking about the same thing, Hiei kept his expression blank, and waited for the prince to keep divulging secrets.

"Not on a single camera, I don't know how he managed…" said child continued sadly, "Yusuke and Kuwabara are already on his trail, and I guess Kurama must have started ahead of them."

Hiei nodded, deciding that could make sense. "I've kept track of all the up and coming thieves, ever since… well, you know," Koenma trailed off, letting Hiei fill the space himself with Youko. "And not one of them is skilled enough to steal the Eye of Tepurt!"

The darker of the two stopped listening. Stealing that particular jewel had been Youko's greatest ambition, not even a month ago. Kuronue's burning pendant must have struck a cord in the dormant thief. And Hiei could easily figure out what had happened next. Koenma was right, no other thief could have, and ironically, it wasn't any other thief.

Which led to one question.

"Where's Kuronue?" Hiei interrupted.

"-And then he said, - what?" Koenma forgot his elaborate story about his father, wondering why Hiei would ask.

"Where's Kuronue," he repeated.

Koenma frowned. "Yes, I heard, but why would you ask?"

Dark flames began engulfing Hiei's arms.

Clearly panicked, Koenma yelled, "Fine, fine! He's here; he has been for 16 years!"

The fire abided as quickly as it had been summoned. "Here… you've been keeping him prisoner," the demon accused, noticing the number matched his fox friend's age.

"No," The ruler shook his head, obviously wishing for nothing more than Hiei to just go away. "He's dead."

END CHAPTER 4

FW: So there you go, he's dead!

Kurama and Youko: (gone)

FW: Hm, I guess I could have been more sensitive….

Kuwabara: What kind of girl are you?

FW: You do realize that's being racist….

Botan: That's right! (hits Kuwabara repeatedly with her oar) Just because Ferris is a girl doesn't take away her right to be crude, and impolite, and insensitive! (finishes beating him and beams, giving the peace sign) To all girls out there!

FW: (joins her) Yeah! We had a Constitution Convention at school, and some idiot said, "Women shouldn't have the same rights as men because they belong in the home." That kid was so lucky I wasn't there….

Girls: (grab pitchforks and torches)

FW: (evil smirk) Story info now though, I meant to actually have Kuronue in this chapter, but it was running so long, I had to bump it back! So um, yeah. My challenge from last chapter no long stands because the answer's too obvious now. I'll come up with a new one though later. So, review, or don't. All good. Or even flame. I'll take it in stride!


	5. Who Says Dead Men Tell No Tales

FW: (waves) Yo. (has a headband covering one eye)

Botan: (sighs, exasperated) For the last time, you are not Kakashi!

FW: (runs a hand through unruly BADLY spiked hair) Whatever you say.

Botan: (ripping her hair out in frustration) …Ow!

Kurama: Need I point out this is a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction?

FW: No, just having some fun.

Kuwabara: Some fun.

FW: Mfhagots… rifsdst reslonges!

Yu Yu Gang except Hiei?

Hiei: (coolly uncaring)

FW: (rips off the scarf she had wrapped around the lower half of her face) God, how does he do that ALL THE TIME! Anyway, like I was saying, now… reader responses! Bara-Minamino-sama, here here for no s#xists! (thanks to everyone who pointed out it isn't racism)

Yusuke: (looks around) Hey, where'd you legion of psycho bitc-

Botan: (major death glare)

Yusuke: Er, girls, go?

FW: (shrugs) Most are under arrest for 1st degree murder.

Yu Yu Gang: (back away)

FW: (laughing) Demon of Evilness-sama, it's cool how you're actually interested in Yusuke and Kuwabara too! Bet (most) everyone else only cares about Kurama/Youko, Kuronue, and Hiei! Way to broaden your horizons! Speaking of whom, better get on with the actual story, huh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Yu Yu Hakusho

START

Hiei stared, for once dumbfounded. Even his sharp mind had gone nearly completely blank, with the exception of a single thought reminding him of his first duty, to protect himself, "I am NOT going to be the one to tell Kurama this".

Koenma was still watching him suspiciously. He may have expected this question from Kurama, but not the uncaring demon before him. Sure, he knew the two fighters were close, but he also knew Hiei wouldn't want the infamous thieves reunited. Kurama would never himself ask because that would force Koenma to arrest him, having proven that he still had connections to the past he wasn't willing to severe. So Koenma had been content to let the matter rest, choosing to believe it would never be brought up.

Until now, it hadn't. To be honest, he wished it was still buried in his "To Do" pile.

"He's dead," Hiei finally repeated, still working to get his mind functioning and back under his control.

Koenma nodded. "Yes. He's in the Spirit Realm."

The taller (yes, taller. Koenma's in his baby form.) frowned. "I thought you said he was here."

"In a manner of speaking, he is," the ruler explained, looking over papers without really seeing them, just to avoid the cold red eyes. "The Spirit Realm is an extension of Spirit World. Everyone, demon or human, who dies ends up there."

"Enough of the history lesson, I don't need it," with a casual flick of the wrist, the stacked papers caught fire. "Pay attention while I talk, or you'll be the next object… incinerated."

Koenma nodded, sucking his pacifier furiously to ease his nerves slightly. "What do you want?" He said, struggling to at least SOUND in control.

Hiei thought for a moment. What DID he want? He wanted Kuwabara to stop courting his sister. He wanted to be the strongest in the world. He wanted Kurama to be back home, and not in serious suffering over his long ago loss. He wanted to know what was going on.

The first two would have to wait for later, and the third wasn't going to be done in Koenma's office, so he'd have to settle for the last. Now how to word it into a command without telling the prince anything….

"Let me talk to Kuronue," Hiei ordered.

Koenam visibly paled. "You know I can't do that, Hiei," he tried to reason. "You'll have to give me a reason aside from threatening my life."

Deep down, Hiei was impressed. Koenma was willing to give his own life to prevent him from talking to a dangerous spirit. He was putting his duty ahead of himself. He was starting to sound like a ruler.

On the surface, however, the demon was just annoyed. This complicated things more than he wanted them to be.

"Kurama's in trouble," Hiei stated simply, telling a half-truth. "Kuronue might hold the key." Koenma didn't look too impressed, so Hiei added, "Kurama is being taken over by Youko, and the first thing he will do once in control, is find his partner," pause, "and if you can't supply him, all the worlds are going to suffer."

That clinched it. Koenma nodded. "Wait here," he said, turning to leave the room.

"You're going to summon him," Hiei more stated than asked.

"No, I'm going to switch forms! I got to look cool for this!"

Had he been anyone else, Hiei would have face-faulted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(At the same time)

Kurama wasn't having as much luck getting what he wanted. The thief was long gone and had left few clues. Luckily for them, that was FEW clues, and not none.

Controlling the same body wasn't much of a problem for them. Their thoughts were almost identical now in their need to save a former friend, that only rarely did they argue about their next course of action.

Now happened to be one of them.

"We have to send Mother a message of some sort, so she won't worry," Kurama tried to reason.

"You can fix it up later," Youko disregarded the concern of his other half.

"What am I supposed to tell her?"

"That you got kidnapped."

"That won't ease her worrying!"

"At least it's not really lying, like you always do," Youko said, finishing the conversation. That always did it. The guilt of constantly deceiving his mother. Sometimes the human was too predictable.

"But we still have to send her a message."

Youko audibly groaned. Maybe his trump card didn't quite work this time.

"…Are you done talking to yourself yet?" A small, mouse-like demon asked softly. Like his animal counterpart, the demon was timid, and it showed in the way he constantly fiddled with his tail. Had he known he was implying the terrible Youko Kurama was crazy, he would have been begging for mercy.

Youko sighed, thinking, "This body doesn't have any intimidation factor."

He could hear Kurama snickering at him.

Audibly, the redhead snapped, "If I'm not, it is none of your concern. All that is, is your duty. You are to search every room in this… for lack of a better word, inn, for a chain-sickle. Only when you find one is your life secured."

The mouse demon flinched as if hit, and softly said, "Sir, I can't do that. Privacy policies…."

The half demon glared. If this tiny creature wasn't necessary, he would be dead. "I'll say it again: Only when you find one is your life secured."

Deciding not to press his luck further, the innkeeper scurried away toward the rooms.

Kurama and Youko were then left to wait.

Whoever had stolen from them was a fool. Even unable to tell that it who his prey was, he still should have had the sense to kill his adversary. It was best to leave no chance for revenge. Mistake number one.

He had been too anxious to completely cover his footsteps. Kurama, had managed to notice the no longer perfect grass within minutes of looking. Mistake number two.

Mistake number three, the biggest of all, was the dead body of a traveler demon that was unlucky enough to happen upon the thief. The body had the barely conceleiced footprints on both sides, and was covered in chain-sickle cuts. The thief had been so intent on escaping he'd sealed his own death, when taking the extra few minutes may have saved him.

The village the famous Youko and human now graced had been found through simply following his trail, and the only inn in town would probably hold the demon, unless he happened to live here, or had kept traveling. Once reaching the stone village, it was impossible to follow his trail.

"Frail human nose, it makes tracking so much more difficult," Youko muttered darkly.

"Yes, but this body keeps us from being swamped with unwanted attention," Kurama added.

"Maybe I like the attention."

Kurama rolled his eyes. "I bet you do…."

Before Youko could come up with some quick retort, a high-pitched scream sounded from the upper levels of the building. As one, they raced toward the sound, passing countless closed doors.

Kurama almost asked how they would know which room, but instantly disregarded the idea, realizing exactly how stupid it was. Weakened as it was, their nose was far more powerful than that of a human's, and was already picking up the distinct smell of fresh blood.

Only one room's door was opened, and the fox came to a complete stop just inside. Slumped against a wall was the ill-fated innkeeper, a deep fatal wound already haven stolen his life. His blood had splattered across the wall and floor, and Youko nodded once in thanks for spreading the scent sufficiently for him to have followed. It had been a quick death, and they hoped it had been painless. At least, Kurama did.

No other living soul currently inhabited the room with them. The window was open. With one last confirming glance at the mouse demon, Kurama and Youko jumped out after the window, Youko following the faint unfamiliar scent on the innkeeper, particularly strong on his wound.

A wound created by a chain-sickle.

Youko was smirking, enjoying the hunt.

&&&&

The first thing that crossed Kuwabara's mind when he first woke was usually something like "God I hope it's the weekend," or "I am NEVER drinking that much beer again."

Today it was "The aliens are stealing my brain!" He snapped awake and shoved what he thought was high-tech Martian equipment, but was really just Yusuke's poking finger, away from his forehead. Breathing heavily he quickly scanned his surroundings: no aliens or anything, but he was in a cage with Yusuke, which was almost as bad as far as he was concerned.

"Mornin'," his companion greeted him, sitting Indian style with his back pressed against the bar wall. "Suppose you have no clue what's going on either?"

Absently rubbing his aching neck, Kuwabara shook his head. He sat up, not really knowing what else to do. "I remember some fuzz-guy though. And he got us," the teen was embarrassed to admit that they were captured by the pathetic demon. "So now what?"

Yusuke shrugged idly. "Already tried busting us outa here. Spirit gun kinda just blew up in my face when it hit the bars. Literally." He winced at the memory. Kuwabara stifled a laugh, having now noticed his friend's more 'sunburned face' appearance, much to the detective's annoyance. "Guess we just wait for Kurama to come save the day, probability dragging Hiei in by his ear." They snickered.

"But first the bad guys have to gloat. They always have to gloat," Kuwabara added, and they snickered again. Until the ugly demon from before actually swaggered in.

The boys glanced at each other. "Had to jinx us, didn't you."

&&&&

Koenma took a deep breath, not entirely sure what he was about to do was the right decision.

He'd led Hiei into a pure white, circular room, completely undamagable as far as he knew, and impossible to exit from the inside. Koenma would leave, then return with the spirit. Jorge would release them at a previously set time. It looked impossible for things to get out of hand.

It didn't ease his nerves at all.

What Hiei had to say next didn't make him feel any better either. "You won't be in the room with us, or listening."

"Or course I'll be here! I'm not leaving you two here to talk about and do whatever you want!"

Hiei glared, "Yes, you will. Or this will be a waste of my time. I don't like wasting my time."

The prince sighed, knowing a lost cause when he saw one. He turned to leave, the doors opened. "You'll have half an hour. Don't go over." Hiei nodded, even though the ruler's back was to him.

At the doorframe, he turned, looking the fire demon in the eye. "Whatever happens here, whatever's said, promise me it'll never reach Kurama. Not through you, or Yusuke, or Kuwabara, or any other loophole. He can never know. Anything. Got it?" Hiei refused to answer. "Promise me, or we stop this here."

Hiei heisted, before nodding once.

The prince left him with that, leaving him alone in the unfriendly room.

It seemed far too soon afterwards that the door was again opening. Hiei would have liked more space in between. Luckily for the world, Hiei didn't always get what he wanted, and this was one of the instances he didn't. Instead he watched indifferently as the figure slowly entered and advanced.

Hiei had never seen Kuronue, and he wasn't impressed. He was forced to assume in life, the demon had been more foreboding than the crumpled creature in front of him. His wings were drooping and ripped; he would never be able to use them, and the living demon doubted he could even move them. Everything about him was torn and limp, in fact, from his muddy clothes, that would barely considered rags anymore, to his long split end filled hair pulled back into a high ponytail. There were cuts and scrapes all over his body, though no blood, moist or dry was visible anywhere. Hiei assumed ghosts no longer had blood to spill.

The only feature that seemed alive was his eyes. Bright and calculating, they were taking in Hiei as well.

"I don't know you. Should I?" Kuronue asked in a voice weak with disuse.

"No," when Kuronue raised an eyebrow he added, "I'm here about Kurama."

The bat took a deep breath, and began rubbing a wrist, trying to relieve tension, or pain. Or both. "Revenge then," he accused, never looking away from the red eyes in turn staring back.

The wrist cracked, and Kuronue winced in pain. Hiei had noticed his state, but was only beginning to realize what it meant. The body is left behind in death, any abuse endured would stay with the corpse. So then the injuries must have been obtained AFTER death, which meant…

"You've been sentenced to h#ll," Hiei stated, ignoring the bat's previous statement.

The spirit chuckled humorlessly. "Did you expect better for an infamous thief?" He was now rubbing the other wrist, seemingly satisfied with the first's results. "Highest level the brat's got to offer. I should be honored." His dry laughter was interrupted by equally dry coughs.

The fire demon was starting to doubt his earlier promise to Koenma would be a problem. He would never even think of telling Kurama of the torture Kuronue was being put through.

"But you mentioned Kurama?" Kuronue brought them back to topic, and Hiei remembered his time limit.

"The pendant, it-"

"Burned him?" Kurnoue finished, and the other narrowed his eyes at being cut off, much to the bat's amusement. "Did it work?" He asked eagerly.

"Did what work," even what was obviously a question, Hiei could make sound like a statement.

"Did he stay in the human world!" Kuronue exclaimed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The massaging hand stopped momentarily to slap his forehead in annoyance, but winced upon contact. He resumed his earlier task.

"No," Hiei said sharply. "He went looking for you." Kurnoue seemed to deflate even more at the news.

"Oh."

He would never admit it, but he had no clue what was going on. Deciding to change that, he ordered, "Explain. Now."

Rolling his eyes slightly, like a teacher explaining to a kid who's just trying to prove a teacher wrong, Kuronue started his narrative. "There are millions of souls in the afterlife. Too many to count, in just my corner. We talk, to distract ourselves from our pain. Stories, legends, anything. It's how I found out Kurama was still alive," his eyes shown with fondness for his partner. "Clever fox…" he resumed his subject with an impatient nod from his listener. "A demon arrived, a blue lizard, or something. He was anxious to tell his life story, wasn't used to the suffering. He talked fast, and I couldn't catch all of it, but he mentioned a scheme to kill Kurama."

Hiei thought back, trying to remember why a "blue lizard (or something" rung a bell. He mentally snapped his fingers. The demons that had ambushed Kurama, only moments before the pendant betrayed him. "What else?" He pressed eagerly.

Kuronue shrugged. "I never talked to him again. He went insane in the hour.

"So you used all your strength, to burn him," he stated, showing exactly how little the bat's plan made sense.

He sweat dropped. "I didn't really know what else to do. Planning was always Kurama's job." Hiei had an almost irresistible urge to kill him, just out of annoyance. "I hoped Kurama would remember I'm dead, that he can't help me now," he continued, and the urge evaporated. "Or that he would... think I hated him. And wouldn't feel the need to save me."

"If you know him as well as you believe, then you should know he would go to help wheather you liked it or not. And he wouldn't let a minor detail like you being dead stop him from his heroic, melodramatic save."

Kuronue grinned, and the mood seemed to lighten. "I guess not," he laughed a little, before growing serious again. "You'd better hurry. Kurama's tough, but then again, so was I."

Hiei was silent, but understood, and was content to let the quiet fill the rest of the space to when Jorge opened the door. It seemed Kuronue had other plans though. "I almost didn't warn him," he nearly whispered, talking to himself mostly,eyes no longer focusing on the short demon. "So many go crazy from the torture. I thought it was bad when I was alive, but it was nothing compared."

Hiei was starting to tune him out, not keen on listening to a sob story.

"He's my anchor now. When he joins me, we'll be able to block it out, and it'll be just like old times."

Hiei couldn't help but feel some disgust. He was actually waiting for his best friend to die, just to ease his own pain, ignoring the fact that Kurama would be feeling it next to him. Assuming of course that Kurama even went to h#ll. Which he wouldn't, right?

"Sorry to ruin you afterlife, but he'll never join you," Hiei sneered.

The bat's eyes instantly locked onto his again, and the sneer was matched. "Do you honestly believe 16 years of good will make up for centeries of evil? He'll join me alright, it's only a matter of time."

The door was opening, and armed guards were making their clumsy way into the room. Determined to leave dignified, Kuronue walked between them, brushing their grabbing hands away. His wings looked a little less droopy.

He stopped, and turned back, the sneer gone, a look of hope taking its place. "I do look forward to seeing him again, but take care of him until then, alright?" The guards were dragging him out of the room, their prey too weak to resist. "I'll take your word as reassurance!" He called back before he was dragged out of view.

As he left, Hiei found himself making a third promise to his rapidly growing collection. He would never allow Kurama to go to h#ll.

He was just wondering how many of them he'd be able to keep.

END CHAPTER 5

FW: Drama! Yay! I started writing this chapter a week ago, but what with my grampy getting wicked sick, getting rushed to the hospital myself, then Christmas, I've been kinda busy.

Kurama: And yes, you read that correctly. FW was rushed to the hospital.

FW: By a volunteering kid I know too. Talk about awkward. But if I hadn't, then there's the possibility I could have died-

Hiei: A tragedy.

FW: -so I guess it's a good thing he did. So in return, this is about twice what I normally write! Happy? Hope so. It's hard keeping Kuronue and Hiei in character, just because Hiei's so quiet, and honestly Kuronue didn't get much tv time. I had more for Kuronue to say, but couldn't find a way to connect it! (bangs head against wall) Stupid FW!

Yu Yu Gang: Should we stop her? Naw...

FW: Ok, so now a contest because I want to issue one: Hiei's got to go after Kurama right, it's a best friend thing! You're bud's going to get murdered, you help, right? So how's he going to (try to) convince Kurama to go home without telling him about Kuronue? And what about the Kuramas?

Hiei: Congratulations. You've hit a new level in stupidity.

FW: Yeah, that is kinda really... out there, but... And now it is 3:02, am, so I think I'm going to go sleep. Night! Review, don't, flame, I don't really mind. I'll take it in stride!


	6. The Eye's Vision

FW: Finally back. About 30 seconds after I posted the last chapter, I realized I had no idea what to do next. So, my first writer's block! Yay! (throws confetti)

Youko: Moron. Oooo, it's SHINY!

FW: And to be honest, I STILL have no idea where I'm going with this, so we'll just see what happens won't we. And because finals are today and tomorrow, I'm finally done French class!

Kurama: Then shouldn't you be studying-

Yusuke and Kuwabara: No!

Kurama: -instead of writing about us?

Yusuke and Kuwabara: Wait, yes!

FW: Yeah, I guess I should too, but I really don't want to. But now my drama workshop class is almost done! No! That class was awesome! Playing Whose Line is it Anyway games for a grade! How cool is that?

Hiei: Not very.

FW: Well there's an interesting thought. Hiei on Whose Line. Heh, he'd probably just stand there doing absolutely nothing the whole time. Too bad there are already way to many parodies of Whose Line already.

Hiei: Hn.

FW: But I did do one thing relating the fanfiction… I've come up with a name for my readers! Ferris-Followers!

Botan: That's a bit arrogant wouldn't you think?

FW: Well, yeah. But Readers just sounds annoying, so there we go! Now to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Whose Line is it Anyway.

START

Koenma was confused. He normally made it a point to stay ahead of everyone else, or at least ahead of his detectives. Lately though, it seemed fate had other plans for him. Kurama had gone missing, Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't checking in, which wasn't really saying anything since they never did, and then Hiei comes barging in with a demand to talk to Kuronue, then leaves without a word.

The prince pounded a tiny fist on his desk in rage. Wasn't HE the one supposed to be in control? "I need to blow some steam…" he muttered to himself as darkly as a little kid voice can sound. "Botan, get your butt over here!" He yelled into the P.A. system.

Minutes later, Botan bounced into the office. "Yes Sir?" She asked, giggling.

"Useless labor, useless labor, useless labor…" Koenma chanted in his head, trying to come up with something incredibly stupid for her to do. "I want you to teach Jorge how to fly." Yup, that's pretty stupid.

Botan stared, endless giggles instantly silenced. "What?" She managed to spit out of her confusion.

"You heard me! Get to it!"

With a lot less cheer, Botan dragged herself out of his office.

Koenma, now alone, imagined the ferry girl trying to teach the dumb ogre how to fly. He felt better already.

&&&&&

"-so then, are you two listening to me?" The fuzz demon wheezed nastily.

"Uh, no," Yusuke answered, unamused and in the middle of cleaning out his ear with his finger.

"Ew Urameshi, that's gross!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "What are you, a girl?" He stuck his wax-covered finger in his best friend's face, just inches from his nose. "Look at it!"

While the two boys fought each other over something as trivial as ear wax, the midget demon (no, not Hiei! It's amazing!) started coughing. A lot.

"Hair ball?" The cat owning human asked, postponing his brawl for later.

"He's not a cat, Kuwabara-" but the detective instantly ate his words, as the troll coughed up… a hairball. "Man, do you eat your hair or something?"

The fuzzy demon looked up, and though you couldn't see his face, one would get the impression of him smirking. The look that says "I know something you don't know". He silently pushed the tiny, furry ball past the bars of their confinements.

Yusuke leaned closer, sticking out a finger to poke it, but Kuwabara grabbed his hand and yanked him back. "Don't touch it Uramashi! Jeez, hasn't Spirit World taught you anything? You don't just poke random enemy's stuff!"

Yusuke glared, "Well so-orry they didn't have a do's and don't's seminar!"

Sensing yet another argument approaching, their captor cut in first. "Tell me where the Eye of Tepurt is," he ordered, all nasally.

"We don't know, ok," the taller detective answered instantly.

"We could have LIED, YOU MORON!" Yusuke exploded, but his partner wasn't looking at him. He was still staring at the hairball, starting to look sick. "I'm over here, genius," but he followed the other's gaze anyway.

The sphere was starting to grow. The strands of hair moving of their own accord, stretching, reaching for the detectives. "What the heck?" Yusuke sputtered in shock, right before a lock wrapped itself around his shoelace.

The hairy demon was watching all this in obvious amusement. "Do you really think I would have survived this long without a special trick? I'm Koi, master of the acidic hair."

"Koi, huh? Cute. But you'll always be Fuzz-guy to me," Yusuke smirked. Sure, he'd been shaken up a little when the hair first started coming for him, but really, it was just hair. No big deal. The demon was still grinning though, and then Yusuke processed the other half of his sentence. "ACIDIC hair?"

The boys looked at Yusuke's shoelace. It was covered in what looked like green slime, but what made their eyes widen were the growing holes in the string.

Quickly, the leader yanked his sneaker off, and the best friends scurried to the far end of the cage. "Stomach acid," Kuwabara said between his heavy breathing.

"Very good," Koi said, good-naturedly. "You must be the brains behind the brawns-" Yusuke burst out laughing- "no if you'll excuse me, if the Eye has truly returned to the Makai, I shall be the one to get it. I have a little… unfinished business with a certain ferry girl." With that, Koi left the room.

"Ferry girl, you don't think he means Botan?" Kuwabara immediately assumed the worst.

"It doesn't really matter right now. Or maybe you haven't notice, we're in a small cage, while hair is about to eat us!"

"…."

"And yes, I KNOW how stupid that sounds!"

&&&&

Meanwhile, Youko and Kurama were still in pursuit of the thief. "He's fast, I'll give him that," Youko growled at one point, and Kurama had been grateful for the break of silence.

Now the silence was spreading again though, their prey was nowhere in sight, and it was starting to get dark. Darkness is a double-edged sword, however. "He'll assume we gave up," Kurama pointed out. "All it will take is an ambush." Youko nodded. The night would cover them, and if they were lucky, he might even be asleep.

The sunset falls quickly in the Makai, and tonight was no exception. It was a moonless night, perfect aid for one who can rely on other senses.

The thief sat on the higher branches of a tall, sturdy tree. He knew he was being chased, but he was arrogantly confident of his own abilities and cleverness. A runner would never notice him so high in the tree, if he was even still running. It had been some time since he fled from the inn.

He leaned his bald, purple head against the tree, humanoid frame relaxing to sleep.

When the tree stabbed him. A branch right through the chest. "How?" He coughed, expelling blood with the word. He turned his fuzzy gaze to the ground, where a redheaded human stood.

The tree reached down with another branch, and the teenager stepped onto it gracefully. Careful with its cargo, the limb lifted itself to the purple thief's level.

"No, not a human," the dying demon thought, correcting his earlier analysis. No human had that much power, or such long nails. He was wrong in his "redheaded" notice too, up close, he could see the boy's hair color wasn't pure. The were silver strands laced through it.

"I believe that is mine," the object of his thoughts broke in, ripping the Eye of Tepurt from his lax grasp.

The last thing he noticed before death inevitably claimed him, was the boy's eyes were closed.

&&&&

Hiei's jagan snapped shut, and he broke off in a run. Kurama's signature energy was known to the small demon as well as his own and Yukina, but using his powers made locating him even easier. He'd have to thank him for that while he dragged him back home. Probably kicking and screaming. Hiei was definitely not looking forward to this.

&&&&

Ignoring the dead body that now kept him company on the tree branch, the two foxes stared deeply into the little gem they'd gone through so much for. How long ago since Youko possessed Kurama and stole it? A day ago, two?

They concentrated, pouring all their mental energy into making the glittering object tell them what they wanted. "Where is Kuronue," they both spoke, monotone. Both voices sounded through his mouth, and before their eyes, the jewel flashed once.

They both stared. "Did you see-" Kurama asked, a little doubtful.

"Yes," Youko cut him off, more than just a tad anxious. He didn't know why it was working now when it hadn't before, but he wasn't about to complain.

A beam of light slowly came forth from the Eye, spreading outward to grow bigger. Inside, the three worlds were being languidly mapped out, as if an invisible hand were drawing. When the worlds were created, in amazing detail, a green speck shined bright against the red.

"That must be Kuronue," Youko said, in awe. "He's alive!"

Kurama took control long enough to lean forward, he read the names of the towns closest to the barren, in the middle of nowhere place their friend occupied. "He's just east of Nort," the human pointed out. "Only a few hours from here."

Youko closed their hand around the Eye of Tepurt, effectively stopping its powers. "Let's go."

END CHAPTER 6

FW: I know, I know. I planned to have Hiei show up here, but I found a better way to reintroduce him!  
Hiei: Reintroduce me? I never left the story!  
FW: As far as Kurama's concerned, you did.

Yusuke: You're going to kill me off with a HAIRBALL? Talk about an undignified way to die!

FW: I didn't even know you knew that word. So anyway, challenge is still up then. Review, don't, flame. I'll take it in stride!


	7. Hiei Vs Kurama

FW: I'm baack….

Ferris-Followers: TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!

FW: Yeah, yeah… life hasn't been happy hour lately. Heck, I just got back from a funeral from one of my very closest relatives! …No more playing checkers….

Hiei: Don't start crying on me, wrench.

FW: Like I would.

Botan: (to the readers) Now what she doesn't tell you is she's been crying constantly for the last few days-

FW: (covers Botan's mouth) I WAS NOT! I was doing my equivalent to crying, because I don't! It's a weakness I will never give in to!

Kurama: Anyways…

FW: Right. Review Response: GreyRoseRantings-sama, I like ferrets too! Have you seen the new Harry Potter movie? God, I died laughing at that part… and Makurayami Ookami-sama, he is dead… so what's going on with the Eye? Heh heh, read and see, (creepily) IF YOU DARE! I think I forgot to do review responses last time… SO SORRY! I'll do them at the end too! And I think I'm over my uber-long writer's block, so let's give this a go! (cracks fingers) ……

Yusuke: Well?

FW: …Nothing.

Yu Yu Gang: (sweat drop)

Kuwabara: Let me try!  
Everyone else: NO!

KUWABARA'S VERSION

Then, Kazuma Kuwabara, with all his manly power, broke the bars holding Yusuke and Kuwabara in the cage with the hair-thing, and beat up the demon (forgot his name….) and looked around, and found Yukina's brother in a similar cage, but without the hair-thing. He looked just like her, except more like a guy, and then Kuwabara freed him, and Yukina was so happy, that she married our hero.

And Kurama was ok too.

THE END

FW: (stares horrified) Oh my God, so many run-ons….

Yusuke: I married Yukina? Keiko's not going to be happy….

Kuwabara: (hits Yusuke) No you idiot, I married her!

Yusuke: You said "our hero".

Hiei: (quietly fuming)

Kurama: Though I DO believe it would be a good idea to find Yukina's brother… perhaps you should write about that next, FW?

Hiei: (fuming more)

FW: Maybe….

Kuwabara: Can I help?

FW: (nervous laugh) Er, maybe….

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

START

Youko had been many places in his time. He'd traveled across the whole of Makai, usually pillaging, but occasionally to rest, or heal. Sometimes he'd simply stop by for a festival, usually dragged along by a too eager Kuronue.

Which is why he wasn't disturbed that he recognized the outskirts of Nort, not half an hour away from where Kuronue was. He was, however, disturbed by the little voice inside his head telling him to go back, that this wasn't what he was looking for. The voice didn't belong to the human half, it was his intuition, something that had guided him with a sure hand all through his days as a thief, and now served as guidance whenever he and Kurama were in a tight situation.

Probably for the first time, the silver fox ignored it, which is what disturbed him the most.

Youko did NOT get disturbed.

Kurama was experiencing the same doubts, with less intensity, and had been carefully quiet throughout their journey there. Living with the ancient demon had taught him something about his sometimes harsh mood swings, and he didn't want to get in the way. "This would make a very good soap opera," he thought, panting a bit from the strain of running so fast for so long.

If Youko heard, it was lucky he had no clue what soap operas were.

"Da#n it, I've been waiting for this for months… why do I want to turn back now?" Youko asked himself, frustrated with the nagging suspicion that things wouldn't work out.

"Turn back… turn back… turn back… JUMP LEFT!"

Shocked with this change of topic, Youko froze completely. Luckily for him, he had a very capable fighter in the passenger seat. Kurama, also sensing the attack, nimbly hopped left, avoiding the short demon that had fallen where he was about to run.

While Youko cursed himself, Kurama addressed his friend, "Hello, Hiei. What brings you here?"

Hiei glared. He didn't really think he'd be able to just jump his friend from above and drag him home, but it would have made things much easier.

With even, unhurried strides, Hiei walked closer, his right hand on his sword hilt. "He's going to attack," Youko warned, eyes focused on the shorter demon's weapon of choice.

"Your people skills need improvement," the redhead thought back dryly. "Hiei is our friend, he would never attack us."

Needless to say, Kurama was coldly stunned when the tip of Hiei's sword came to rest at his throat in one smooth, fluid movement. "Enough games, Fox," the fire apparition's voice coldly stated. "You're going back home. And you're returning the Eye of Tepurt." When the half-human didn't respond, he pushed the sword a bit harder, letting the other(s) know he meant business.

"No… not Hiei…" Kurama thought, mind struggling to find some loophole for Hiei's inexcusable behavior.

"Back off, I'll deal with him," Youko ordered, a kind of brotherly concern for his "roommate".

"I won't let you kill him."

Youko sighed. Human emotions. Always making things difficult for him. "Then I'll follow your lead."

Finished with his mental conversation, Kurama looked up, staring Hiei straight in the eye. Hiei was a little taken aback. They eyes were forestry, not gold, like he'd expected, and his mannerism, he wasn't dealing with Youko, like he'd originally thought, but Kurama, maybe laced with some of the demon, but Kurama the same.

Those eyes weren't filled with hurt or confusion either, just cold decision.

Seeing that aimed at him in his best friend's eyes, the only person Hiei could ever trust, was just plain wrong.

"Back away, Hiei," he commanded, "or else."

It was then that Hiei remembered where he was. A forest. Full of plants. His sword meant nothing; he was surrounded.

"Sh#t."

&&&&&&&

"Urameshi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about all the times I tried to beat you up."

"S'ok. It's not like you did any damage or anything."

"WHAT? You little-"

Yusuke tuned the rest out, smirking. It was a great stress-reliever, really, goading Kuwabara. And watching his face turn all red, and his fists pounding whatever's closest sort of just melted his worries away.

Until he glanced back at the expanding hairball that was the source of all his worries to begin with.

Kuwabara finally stopped his rant and leaned back, trying to make his large frame smaller, and bide himself more time to when the hair inevitably reached them. "Hey, it's acidic, right?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so?"

"So… doesn't acid eat metal?"

"Yeah, so?"

Kuwabara's eyes scrunched up in concentration, staring hard at the hair, no, BEHIND the hair. "That's it!"

Yusuke turned his full attention to his comrade, now all ears. "What, you found a way out?"

"Yeah! The hair is eating the bars too! We can just crawl out!" Kuwabara yelled joyfully.

"That's a great idea! Except the hair's blocking our way, numbskull!" Yusuke exclaimed, smacking his friend for getting his hopes up.

"Ow! Then why don't you blow it up, or something!"

Yusuke considered for a moment, and discarded the thought almost instantly. "It's too close to us now. I shoot, and we'll get caught in the blast."

"How bad," the other teenager asked, weighing their options.

"Bad," the black haired kid answered, resigned to finding another way out.

They both fell silent for a minute, then…

"Let's risk it," Kuwabara suddenly stated.

"Wha- you can't be serious," Yusuke said, gaping at his, brave, and foolish, partner.

Kuwabara turned to look his head on. "What other choice do we have?"

Thinking for a second, Yusuke got the suicidal, let's-do-it smirk. "I've lived a full life. Ready?"

"Yeah, just don't put it on full blast."

"Got-cha."

Kuwabara closed his eyes, preparing for the worst, and the other detective took careful aim, before taking a deep breath.

"Spirit Gun!"

&&&&&&&

For what could have been an eternity, Hiei and the Kuramas were locked in a silent battle of wills. None had moved, all knowing that his opponent could end his life in an instant. All were experienced in such intimidation wars, but it was Kurama, the youngest and least experienced, who broke first.

"Let us go, Hiei."

The demon didn't miss how he said "us" instead of "me". "So they're combined," he thought, wondering if this complicated things or made them simpler.

"No."

"You know why we are here," Youko snapped, his sharp tone contrasting with his gentler half recognizably. "So why do you hold us back?"

"Because you're throwing your life- lives,"-he corrected bitterly- "for an empty promise." His anger was starting to leak through.

Youko's heart sunk. This wasn't helping his confidence any more than his intuition. "You're wrong," he forced himself to say regardless.

Hiei closed his crimson eyes for a moment, preparing to do what he'd known he'd have to all along. When he opened them, it was with fierce, warrior precision that he swung his sword 180 degrees to smash the fox's temple with his hilt. It was aimed to knock out the fox, which it undoubtedly would have if Kurama wasn't on guard.

From the beginning of their silent spar, Youko had slowly inched a blade of grass to grow longer, longer, and now, Kurama took control of it.

Before the sword had finished rotating, the grass had already wrapped around it and pulled in the opposite direction, counteracting Hiei's attack.

His blade caught, and completely off guard, Hiei was unprepared for the palm thrust straight to his chest, thrown effectively by the two spirits. He smashed into one of the many trees, and the branches wrapped around him, holding him still.

"Kurama! You don't know what you're doing!" Hiei yelled, knowing that he couldn't stop them now.

Without even answering, the foxes turned and continued their journey.

"KURAMA!"

END CHAPTER 7

FW: Kurama vs. Hiei was really fun to write for some reason, especially since Kurama thinks Hiei betrayed him! Ha ha ha, I'm overly happy! So anyway, last chapter's shout outs, because I'm a bad person and forgot. Demon of Evilness-sama, I'm glad you're liking how I portray Hiei in this. Sometimes I think he's out of character, with looking out for Kurama so much, but they ARE best friends, right? And the hospital people think say I'll live. Are they doctors? I don't know. And to Bara-Minamino-sama, yeah, I was kind of depressed about Kuronue going to heck, and then Kurama too? I was sure I was going to get flamed like CRAZY for writing that one! Surprisingly, I didn't get any….

Kuwabara: Are you COMPLAINING?

FW: No, not really. So sorry for not responding last chapter. Review, don't, s'ok. And flame if you want too, I'll take it in stride!


	8. Truth

FW: Ha, see, I can be a good person! I'm updating EARLY this time! Well, sort of.

Botan: Instead of pathetically late.

FW: Yeah! And there's this kid in my gym class who stalks me and my friend Mage! Yay stalkers!

Kurama: (frowns) Stalkers are NOT fun. (remembering Karasu)

Hiei: Hn. (agreement "hn")

FW: Not normally, but this is just plain funny! He looks like a girl, and we're always trying to get away from him, but no luck… and he looks sooo much like Haku from Naruto! So we always trick him into wearing a mask, just so we can laugh hysterically!

Botan: You two really are cruel.

FW: It's high school; everyone's cruel. At least I don't make fun of special needs kids! There's some kid who does, right to her face!

Kuwabara: Then I, the warrior of love-

Hiei: Save it.

FW: Yeah, please do. (I actually like Kuwabara, but I don't feel like hearing a rant right now. I feel like writing them!) sillylittlenothing-sama, WOW, you had a lot to say! Sweet! Um, actually, I don't know what you mean about not wanting to see Botan… yeah, I'm just a BIT slow….

Yusuke: Right…. Tell that to her math teacher.

FW: It's GEOMETRY! As for Kuronue's "dream" maybe, maybe not. But if things go well, we'll find out at the end of this story. Hm, did I just give a spoiler? Dunno…. And to GreyRoseRantings-sama, I used to get Shonen Jump, and he seemed even LESS caring about Kurama in that than in the anime! Maybe I didn't get far enough into it though. I hate how the writer makes Hiei all "Yusuke is my best friend", er, as far as Hiei goes, anyway (ANTISOCIAL!) when Kurama's the one he's obviously got on his side. On another note… ha ha ha, I got a Squad Leader! That's so awesome!

Hiei: (sarcastically) If you're finished….

FW: About. Just have to do the disclaimer, tribute, and the capital "start".

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Naruto.

Warning: The ending is kind of… disturbing, I think.

Juniper

START

"How much farther?" Kurama asked, his spirit starting to tire from constant motion and the small battles. His body had given out long ago, the only reason it was still moving being the ancient soul fueling it. This would be very painful later, and he could only pray that later wasn't before they got there.

"Less than 10 minutes," the silver fox answered automatically, having kept perfect check on the time, a way to keep himself preoccupied and to tune out the doubting voice.

The human took a deep breath. 10 minutes… he could make it. He grinned humorlessly. He HAD to make it. Youko wouldn't accept "no" for an answer.

"It will not take Hiei long to escape," Kurama reminded his other half. "And he's very… -"

"Annoying."

"Yes, but I was thinking 'persistent'," the redhead smiled fondly, before a pang of hurt raced through his being. Hiei had betrayed them…. Shaking his head, he continued his train of thought. "Once he is free, he will continue after us. And as you know-"

"He's faster, and will catch up if we don't hurry," Youko finished, admiring the other's ability to think so clearly, even when mentally wounded and physically exhausted. He truly was his other half, even if he did have a bit better self-control.

After all, when's the last time you saw Kurama chasing chickens?

"I'm going to send back a little… "insurance"," Kurama broke into his thoughts, his energy already traveling into the grasses and racing back to the dark demon.

"Don't send too much," Youko warned. "We're here."

The forest was thinning out.

&&&&&&&&

"Urameshi! Urameshi! Darn you, wake up!" Kuwabara was nervous, bordering on frantic. "Darn your no-one-can-take-care-of-themselves-but-me attitude! If you don't wake up…."

The square-shaped cage they still sat in, as Kuwabara earlier predicted, had a large, rusted hole on the side parallel to the one the taller boy currently leaned against. The hair was completely incinerated, leaving no immediate danger to them. Koi had left some time ago, so they should have been home free.

Should have been.

FLASHBACK

"Spirit gun!"

Kuwabara cracked open an eye, and wished he hadn't. The spherical energy was so bright, he could barely see anyway. It was like staring straight at a small sun. "How does Urameshi do this?" He dimly remembered asking himself before the light was suddenly blocked off.

It took his slightly slow mind a minute to grasp that what had moved in front of him was a person, and that person was his best friend. Currently taking the brunt of the explosion, and spitting, burning hair that flew in every direction before being reduced to ashes.

By the time Kuwabara got over his initial shock to push him away, his dark haired friend had already collapsed.

"Urameshi!"

PRESENT

Working up his nerve, Kuwabara slowly placed his two fingers at his best buddy's neck, gently pressing. He breathed in relief. "If you'd had been dead…"

"You'd what, kill me?" Yusuke smirked, eyes still closed, but somehow making fun of the other boy as well.

"Yeah I- wait a second!" Yusuke burst out laughing as his partner roughly shoved him away, then winced as the burns covering his body connected with the unforgiving steel of the floor.

The lanky boy was too enraged to notice his discomfort, so he easily brushed it aside. What Kuwabara didn't know wouldn't hurt him, and right now, there were a lot of things he didn't know.

Like most of the school subjects.

And also, more importantly, Yusuke liked to think, the fact that he HAD been unconscious until about a minute ago, and the fact that he felt like Hiei had been using him for a "pin"cushion. Pins being his swords, of course.

But Kuwabara didn't need to know this. Yusuke really did care about him, and he didn't want him to needlessly worry.

Besides, seeing him rant really was a great stress reliever.

&&&&&&&&

"Da#n… fox…" Hiei forced through tightly gritted teeth. How he could manage a single letter through was a mystery, and undoubtedly difficult seeing how he didn't move his lips or jaw at all.

No plants were fireproof, but the one keeping him in a bear hug was the closest to it. Nearly three minutes of solid fire burning away at the branches, and he was still held captive.

Kurama would pay for this later.

The limbs finally withered and died, and the furious fire demon was able to break them off the spellbound tree. Dropping easily to the ground, Hiei allowed himself a slight, satisfied smirk. If the plant manipulator thought a single overgrown shrub would keep him away….

Hiei took a step forward-

And found the grass around him rapidly growing. Their blades becoming sharp enough to mirror his sword, and higher than his normal eyes could see. Behind those, another row of grass shot up, and another, and another, until they surrounded him on each side, stretching out for a yard in all directions.

The smirk had already disappeared, and he found himself animalisticly growling. He'd been so full of pent up rage, he hadn't even noticed the energy flowing around him. He'd fallen into the fox(es) trap. Again.

Oh yeah, Kurama would definitely pay later.

&&&&&&&&

Kurama and Youko turned their body's gaze ahead wondrously, staring at the huge, gothic structure before them. It was a castle, with three dark pillars reaching toward the sky, darker than a moonless night in the deepest of the woods. Few windows graced the front wall, the only wall the thieves could see from their viewpoint, and a single, curved door in the center.

It had the worn look of having survived for centuries, and the abandoned look of no one having even laying eyes upon it for all that time.

The both recognized it immediately, Youko from experience, and Kurama from countless nightmares shared his the other.

"Ironic," Youko barely whispered. "That he would be here, of all places."

Kurama felt the same, and though his companion kept the unshakable poise, he feared for his friend's sanity now more than ever.

After all, this was the castle he and Kuronue had stolen the mirror from that horrible night.

The forest they'd trekked through was the one Kuronue had been captured in.

And the guards from this timeless building were the ones who had finishedhim off.

Or had they?

Remembering why they were here, Kurama took a deep, calming breath, and ambled numbly, trusting his feet to take them to the door.

"What are you doing?" The thief's voice harshly injected, though the feet kept moving.

"Kuronue's here. We have to find him."

Also realizing they still had a purpose, Youko helped him immediately, filtering the needed energy to steady his steps and keep his failing body upright. In more even, unfaltering steps, they reached the door.

"On three. One…" Kurama began, bracing their hand against the brass knob.

"Three!" Youko cut in again, closing the long fingers around the sphere, turning, and pulling.

Youko pulled the knob right off, staring at it through Kurama's big, disappointed green eyes.

"That was oddly… anticlimactic," Kurama mumbled, also staring at it.

Angered, the silver fox flung the knob away, content to hear it smash into something.

"Hold on, there's nothing for it to collide with- the only object in this clearing was the castle," Kurama pondered, before letting curiosity get the better of him. While Youko rolled his mental eyes at the boy's need to know everything, Kurama turned his head to glance at the object.

Said object was a dull gray, more white than black, gleaming very faintly in the moonlight. It blended in so well with the dirt surrounding it, Kurama felt no need to chastise himself for not noticing. There was more of the same material around it.

Still curious, Kurama led them closer, and stopped, horrified. From this closer distance, it almost looked like a skull.

Youko must have seen the similarity as well, for he took complete control, easily forcing the redhead back. The latter didn't mind; he didn't really want control anymore.

Youko ran with strength neither knew he still had, after using so much energy in chasing, running, keeping Hiei at bay, then running some more.

Youko got there easily, in record time. Apparently, he didn't care for the control either, forhe fell to his knees, just staring at what was now recognizable as bones.

The bones were obviously old, dirt and unagreeable weather had dulled them down to the grayish color they now were. The knob lay less than a foot away from the skull, whose eyeless sockets gazed unseeingly into the green ones above them.

Even without the flesh, both knew whom the bones had belonged to. The shape, and build. The location.

It was Kuronue. What was left of him, anyway.

Perfectly steady, Youko gathered what he could of the remains, and carefully, began to construct a figure out of the carelessly dumped bones. Kurama watched, his mind blank, not even on autopilot, as his friend worked to recreate the structure that he'd known, and even trusted.

It's rare, trust among demons. Though Youko would deny it, he had honestly cared about that bat.

Youko concentrated, but found his mind wandering at the same time. Memories.

FLASHBACK

"Youko! Youko, are you listening to me?"

"If I said "yes", would you shut up?" The one addressed growled. He rolled over to face his partner in crime. He had been pulling all nighters for some time, and needed to recover some of his strength. He glared daggers at the still grinning bat, him being one of the few he'd ever encountered that wasn't fazed by it.

He didn't even seem to notice anymore.

"Only if it were the truth," Kuronue replied, the simple answer making the tired and irritable thief want to strangle him even more. "Just a few minutes, then I'll let you go." At Youko's impatient nod, Kuronue continued. "The Eye of Tepurt has gone missing. Someone's got a hold of it. Now's the time to find out who, and get it ourselves."

Youko blinked once, obviously uncaring of the news. "Right. 'Night then." Youko rolled back over, closing his golden eyes and welcoming the darkness behind.

"You don't get it, do you?" Kuronue said, grabbing his friend's shoulder, and forcibly flipping him back to once again face him.

The golden eyes were now filled with fury, as Youko spat, "No. And I don't care."

Kuronue shook his head, still grinning despite Youko's best efforts to faze him. "The Eye of Tepurt, it's a jewel that can find anyone, anywhere in the three worlds," he paused. "Well, four if you count the Netherworld."

"I don't."

"Well anyway, you can find anyone. It tracks down their life-force," Kuronue continued. "It's very specific, so it'll find exactly who you're looking for. The only place it CAN'T go, is into the afterlife."

Youko, still unimpressed, replied, "Who would want to find someone who's dead?"

"You might change you're mind, someday. Maybe you'll miss someone enough to try and get them back," Kuronue smirked enigmatically. Youko rolled his eyes.

"Any amount of energy will be enough for it to find someone by. But it'll only focus of large amounts, unless someone with enough determination to overpower it makes it spot the biggest of any tiny bit of energy," Kuronue put his thumb and index finger close together to emphasize his point.

"I still don't care," Youko closed his eyes again, finally able to fall asleep.

The last words he heard before drifting off completely were, "This way, if anything happens, you'll always be able to find me."

PRESENT

Youko cursed himself for not noticing earlier. He leaned back on his heels, having finished reconstructing the bones and admired his work while his mind figured out everything.

Kuronue was dead. That much was sure. So that's why the Eye wouldn't work. At first. Why did it work at all then?

Youko thought it over, and the answer was obvious. Because his and Kurama's souls combined, and were strong enough to "overpower the Eye of Tepurt". It had led them to the place where his energy was strongest. Naturally, that would be his remains.

He had led both himself and Kurama on a wild goose chase, risking everything along the way.

He was a fool.

Kurama, having somehow wormed some of the control back to himself brushed a crimson lock out of his eyes. "They hadn't even buried him…" he thought, painfully.

Both of them caught the sound of footsteps behind them. They weren't alone.

Neither one moved. Neither one cared.

As Youko rested there, he could hear a disembodied, faded voice whisper to him alone.

"This way, if anything happens, you'll always be able to find me."

END CHAPTER 8

FW: Holy crap, that was so depressing!

Kurama: (stares in shock) How could you?

FW: I don't know! I'm not even in an emo mood! …I kind of like it though. Does that make me sadistic?

Yu Yu Gang: Yes.

FW: Thought so. And man,I think Youko was waaaaaay out of character. Whatever. I tried. And that castle? I don't remember if it was ever in the movies,so I kind of just made it up. So, if I screwed up, sorry. Again, I tried. Wow, I get pretty irritable whenit's wicked late! Ha ha ha, God, I'm tired, so I'll wrap this up.I expect to get flamed for this. But that's ok! I'll take it in stride!


	9. The Manipulator

Botan: (announcer voice) And now, the queen of incredibly late updates, Ferriswheel!

FW: (bounds onto the "set", wearing a cape with a crown and a jester's hat) Ta-da! Wait… (yanks off the hat) WHO SWITCHED MY HAT!

Yusuke: (whistling)  
FW: Darn it, you messed up my whole cool entrance! (throws the hat at Yusuke)

Yusuke: (sidesteps, and it goes by harmlessly) Bet you're the first out in doge ball.

FW: …Yeah. Hold on, if I'm the queen, does that mean I'm married?

Kid who looks like Haku: Ferrrrriiiissss….

FW: OH MY GOD RUN! (runs)

Kid who looks like Haku: Duuuuh? (disappears)

FW: (comes back)

Yu Yu Gang: (staring)

Yusuke: Wow that was stupid.

Hiei: Agreed. (thinks over what he just said) This one time.

FW: Same goes for me. Creepy little freak… oh well. I guess I should have an excuse for not writing in so long, and I actually do, but honestly, I don't think too many people want to read about authors complaining about their lives, and frankly, I know people who are a lot worse off. I've got all my limbs, no (major) diseases, and none that's going to kill me, I have more than enough food, a loving mom and brother, and friends who would stand by me no matter what. So here's a shout out to those who aren't as lucky.

Kuwabara: You actually care?

FW: Yeah! I try to donate, and whenever I get my license (don't count on that anytime soon) I'm going to volunteer!

Botan: Bravo! It's really very depressing how many poor people there are; most kids your age don't even realize it.

FW: Yeah, well anyway, couchpotatomaster-sama, your reaction was… simply put, WICKED SWEET! And as for the shockers (salutes) I'll try my best!

Kurama: Dear God… I have a bad feeling….

Hiei: Don't dwell on it. That's just your life.

FW: GreyRoseRantings-sama, your insight is just so amazing! Everything you wrote was so true! Except pigeon chasing is more fun, they make little noises-

Yusuke: (sarcastic) Only SLIGHTLY disturbing….

FW: And your cheer (rhymed to me too…), I don't know if I should laugh my head off, or hide in a corner…. COMPROMISE! (hides in a corner while laughing her head off)

Kurama: And to all readers-

FW: Er-hem….

Kurama: (slightly annoyed) My mistake, (normal) Ferris-Followers/Ferr-ettes, FW will continue to give shout-outs, despite the new rules until this site personally tells her to stop.

FW: Yup, only fair right? You guys spend time for me, so I'll try and make some reviewers who stood out feel special too! And now for everyone, the story!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho Naruto, or Pac-Man

JUNIPER

START

Yusuke glanced around hopelessly. Ahead of him were seemingly endless hallways, and more than he cared to count. He and Kuwabara had left their room of imprisonment only to find this circular labyrinth. Looking around at all the possible places to go, some no doubt leading to dead ends, or worse, enemies and traps, the famed detective couldn't help but feel a bit like Pac-Man.

"Well Kuwabara, this is your area of expertise, which way?" Said boy asked, showing off his greater vocabulary in the process.

"Don't use words you don't know," the taller of the two scratched out, "it makes you look stupider." With the last word, he concentrated, edging his consciousness forward, out of his body, before expanding it in each of the directions.

Kuwabara may have been a powerful psychic, but even he couldn't see exactly what was in each hallway, a drawback he never really wanted to tell anyone. They made fun of him already, why readily supply more material? He could sense more than see, could instinctively tell which ways were clear, and which were dangerous. Luckily for them, he could also sense doors, one of which being the exit.

He was about to draw himself back completely when something else caught his "eye". The orange haired teenager couldn't exactly put his mental finger on it, but something in that room screamed for investigation. A hidden danger that needed to be learned.

"Well?" His companion asked, getting impatient.

His decision made, Kuwabara snapped back into himself. "That way," he pointed, leading the way into the second hallway on the left.

"We can always leave later," he reasoned mentally with himself.

After all, he WAS a detective, and a detective's job was to investigate.

&&&&&&&&

Kurama and Youko made no attempt to move to face whomever was now standing directly behind them. Their nose wrinkled in distaste as the putrid smell of his breath assaulted their senses, even from behind.

"Whoever you are, you'd best leave now," Youko warned softly, in the most dangerous voice he could muster up using human vocal chords.

"My my, aren't we fiery," a slick, wet sounding speech came to them.

Still, neither graced him with their focus.

"I suggest you listen when spoken too, Kitten," was their only warned before a fist connected roughly with the back of a red-colored head.

Youko twisted their body during the immediate lurch forward to avoid the humanoid bones laid out before him, not wanting to harm them. The left side of the young, human face connected with dry dirt, smearing brown onto his cheek.

From his new vantage point on the ground, the two gazed up at the monster in turn staring them down. He was as tall as an adult human male, stood on two legs, and wore jeans cut just above the knees, but the similarity to that race ended there. He was a lizard, gecko-like in appearance, who had through stages of evolution learned to walk on its rear limbs, with a long, swishing tail behind him. Said tail was racked with small, but undoubtedly sharp, spikes. His color was a deep, royal purple, all except for the glowing yellow eyes. Even the leathery wings perched on his back, looking slightly ridiculous, where of that color.

His hideous grin showed off his teeth, pointy enough to make any vampire jealous.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked, slowly, gingerly lifting himself into a sitting position, a healthy distance away from the demon.

"Kinjiko," He answered in the same, slithery accent. He finally lowered his balled right hand that he'd used to pound the fox's head. His fingernails were abnormally long. "I am the keeper of this castle."

Kurama could feel Youko's memory working, trying to match this new information to something he'd heard in the past. The unnaturally long silence told Kurama he'd failed.

"If what you say is true, how does this link to me?" Youko asked, still sounding calm and collected, but internally starting to wonder, and maybe even becoming nervous.

"You have brought me the Eye of Tepurt. I knew you would, to save this fool," Kinjiko ignored the question, before heknelt down beside Kuronue's skeleton. Youko started to rush forward, but Kurama's own consciousness held him back, trying to feel out their new opponent a little better before doing anything rash.

"I sent my children after you. Call it a reminder that he was here…." The pendant? No, there was no way he could have known about it, and even if he did, how would HE make it burn? "But the only way you'd find him was to take the Eye, and have it lead you here. And so we've been waiting for you to remember, Kitten… just the two of us…." The overgrown lizard reached out tentatively towards the bat's skull.

Now Kurama didn't bother to hold his thieving side back, they hurried toward the offending demon. "Don't you dare defile Kuronue with your touch!"

Unfazed, Kinjiko swung his tail out to the side, catching the unsuspecting duo by surprise and throwing them back. Kurama felt his shirt, and skin, tear. He looked down on habit, relieved to see the cuts weren't deep.

His head snapped up as his ears screamed in pained misuse. Kinjiko was running those lengthy claws across his friend's skull, the noise similar to that of those claws tracing a chalkboard.

Youko felt it too, and they both shivered involuntarily, momentarily silenced.

Kinjiko, still clawing the bone, looked up, letting his colder than ice ices meet with the others'. He smirked wickedly before standing.

Youko knew what he was going to do, and his eyes widened in terror. "No-" he started to say, but it was too late.

The lizard lifted one large bare foot, and stomped, crushing the skull beneath him.

&&&&&&&&

"Are you… sure… this was the… right way?" Yusuke panted, racing alongside his partner down the impossibly long corridor.

"Yeah," Kuwabara lied, keeping his eyes glued ahead. He could start to make out a doorframe….

Yes! Within 30 seconds, they reached it, sweating freely and breathing ragged. Yusuke reached up and pulled the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. "It can never be that easy, can it…" he muttered in mock disappointment. If nothing else, it was a chance to break a door down.

In the middle of his musings, a glowing, orange sword cut said door off its hinges. The dark haired boy only just jumped out of the way before the rectangular piece of wood fell on him. "Hey! I was gonna knock that down!" He yelled spontaneously.

"It's not my fault you just stood there," the other defended himself, and before Yusuke could spit out a comeback, he walked through the frame.

Just this one time, Yusuke decided to let it go.

The room was dark. No windows, or any kind of light switches. The light that should have filtered in through the doorway seemed to die just short of brightening up anything. Kuwabara fumbled around the blackness for a moment, before finding an unlit torch.

"Spirit sword!" Calling his favorite weapon to life, he swung it across the burnt wood to start a fire going.

"Hey, not bad for an oversized lobster!" He could hear Yusuke call out to him from his left.

"I'm not a lobster!" Kuwabara swung about to glare at him, but found himself glaring at a demon, who was smirking in turn. "YACK!"

Hearing his best friend's yelp, Yusuke immediately started powering for his spirit gun, looking for whatever had scared the other. His eyes fell upon it soon after.

"Kuwabara… that's a picture."

He brought the torch back a little, and found that his friend was right. The smirk was what had caught his eyes at first, but as he let his eyes roam the rest of the face, he couldn't help but feel a little dumb for not having realized it wasn't real. A ripped black top hat, and equally black hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Sharp, narrow eyes that, even though it was a picture (he kept reminding himself) seemed to pierce right through his soul, and just as pointy ears.

"I know I've seen him before…" Yusuke pondered slightly, rubbing the back of his head, hoping the stimulation would stir a memory. "Let me see that." Without waiting, he took the torch.

The simple passing of hands gave light to more of the wall, and the rest of the picture. Standing beside the strange demon, was another, much more familiar one.

"Kurama?" They asked simultaneously.

In his Youko form, it was. Perplexed, Yusuke ran the torch over the rest of the wall. Hundreds of pictures of Kurama, both forms, stared down at them. Every now and then, a picture of one of the other detectives, or their friends, dotted the wall, almost as if they were an afterthought.

"Man, this Koi guy really needs a hobby," Kuwabara muttered, eyes wide.

Yusuke nodded wordlessly, and turned around, curious as to what was on the other side of the wall.

The change in interest was immediate. Instead of Kurama's gentle, green eyes, or Youko's cold golden ones, were Botan's pink. Her face smiled as she went about normal tasks, even a few of her atop her oar, soaring above the sky. Yusuke's heart sank. Koi had been talking about Botan after all then. Not only that, but it seemed he had been watching Kurama closely as well.

Only one word came to mind: "Stalker."

&&&&&&&&

Kinjiko watched on interestedly as his prey's aura instantly changed. The redheaded human closed his eyes, and within seconds, the dirt stained gray shirt and pants faded further, to white. The red in his hair became laced with silver, until the lighter color overflowed and furry, pointed ears emerged from the top of his head. An equally furry tail made itself known, and fingernails stretched.

When Kurama opened his eyes, they were no longer green.

"Youko, what are you thinking?" Kurama asked desperately in the safety of his mind. "You use too much energy in this form; it won't last, and when I become me again, we'll be helpless!"

"Then I'll finish him long before then," Youko decided firmly. It was easier said then done, they knew. Kinjiko, if his energy level was anything to judge by, was stronger than most, at least a higher B class. Normally, not much of an obstacle for either being, but in their state….

Youko was being foolish, but his rage had made itself known, manifesting in this body rippling with power. Kurama was sure this decision would make, or break them.

Kinjiko started walking towards them. "Give me the Eye, and I'll return you to your dear friend without too much suffering."

Youko's already hard eyes hardened further. "We'll see who kills who."

END CHAPTER 9

FW: Phew, time for another break!

Ferris-Followers/Ferr-ettes: NOOOOOOOOO! (pound on their pc desks)

FW: (points and laughs)

Hiei: (burning things)

FW: Hey wait a second… WHAT! Second thought, I don't want to know. Yusuke and Kuwabara got to see Kuronue briefly during the second move, and take Kijinko's creepyness however you want. Yaoi fans are having a blast with this.

Kurama and Youko: (death glare)

FW: (faltering a bit) So, beforeI forget, anyone who figuresout Koi'll get a quick cameoin the story!Ineed a few OC's. Don't worry, NO MARY-SUES! Now,review, don't, flame, it's ok! I'll take it in stride!


End file.
